Secret Revealed
by MiraChuChan
Summary: Takahiro comes to visit Akihiko and Misaki when he finds out about them. Yaoi, R&R. Crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

MiraChuChan back again. :3 I WILL(Might) go back and write more for my Code Geass fic and my unfinished Shugo Chara fic, Midnight Rose. For now, a Junjou Romantica fic after I finished watching seasons 1 and 2 for the second time.

Also, I'm pretty sure I read a fic that had the same premise as this one but, I'm blanking on the title and author. XD I am NOT copying them and this fic will be different from the other one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica.

-Normal PoV-

Takahiro had just entered the doors of the apartment building where his best friend and his brother lived. He hadn't visited in so long, he wasn't even sure he had talked to either of them for a month or so. Being the overprotective brother he was, he was always nervous about his brother so, he decided to visit on his day off work.

He went into the elevator. Luckily, a woman with orange hair had reached the elevator before he got there. The automatic doors slowly slid shut.

"Oh! What floor are you headed to?" The woman questioned.

Takahiro glanced at the buttons on the elevator. Only a single button was lit up.

"Ah, I'm going to the same floor," He said with a smile.

They were silent on the way up. Finally, the doors slowly slid open and both of them stepped out onto the hallway floors. They both stood in front of Akihiko's door.

"Oh? Are you an acquaintance of Usagi-sensei?" the red-headed woman asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm a friend. Also, my little brother, Misaki is living with him."

"I'm his editor, Eri Aikawa. And honestly, I'm not sure how Misaki deals with Usagi..."

"Oh? You know my brother?"

"Yep! He's so cute!~"

Aikawa reached into her purse and brought out a key. She stuck it in the door lock, turned it, and the door opened with a soft _click_.

"Usagi-sensei often pretends he's not home when he has gone past a deadline. He's usually in his bedroom."

"Why would he need to be in his bedroom?"

Takahiro received no answer because Aikawa was currently stomping up the staircase. He decided to follow.

Usagi's noisy editor flung open the door and started yelling relentlessly about how he should get his manuscript in on time, ect, ect.

But, Takahiro was looking at something else. There before him was his best friend, passionately kissing his little brother and sticking one of his hands down the brunette's pants. Misaki had his arms wrapped tightly around Akihiko.

He blinked a few times and even pinched himself to make sure this wasn't happening.

Misaki would normally flail around, trying to explain the situation but, before he could, Usagi started to speak. "Aikawa, can't you see I'm bus- he would usually complete this sentence and glare angrily at his editor but, something, or someone caught his eye.

"Takahiro?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll write the second/final part tomorrow.

You had no idea how difficult it was for me to write about what Usagi was doing to Misaki when Aikawa slammed the door open. I had to get across that he was kissing misaki AND sicking his hand down Misaki's pants. It always kinda came out like Usagi was sticking his hand down his own pants or Takahiro's pants. XD

You know you want to press the button below and review

I'll give you some pocky if you do.

|  
V


	2. Chapter 2

:3 I was laying in bed all morning, pondering what I should write for this chapter. Whatever happens, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I'm writing another Junjou fic so, look forward to that one. ^^

I do not own Junjou Romantica.

* * *

"Takahiro?" Usagi questioned as he stared wide eyed at his best friend.

"N-n-nii-chan?" Misaki stuttered as he started panicking and flailing under Akihiko.

While this was happening, Aikawa became aware of the situation, and decided to sneak out of the room quickly leave and come back some other time.

Takahiro entered the room, stepping over the mess of toys on the floor. He angrily threw Akihiko on the floor and got on top of him and punched him. Hard.

"What the hell are you doing to my little brother!" He screamed angrily at his best friend. He continued to punch Akihiko.

Misaki dove off of the bed and violently pushed his brother off of his lover.

"Stop hurting Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled.

"But, I thought he was forcing you..."

"He's not. I can prove it."

Misaki wrapped his arms around Usagi and started to kiss him passionately. They quickly stopped because they didn't want to scar Takahiro TOO much.

"Misaki..." Akihiko breathed.

"W-we should talk about this somewhere else..." Takahiro said with a blush while adjusting his glasses.

-In the living room-

"S-so..." Takahiro sighed awkwardly.

"I-i'll go get some tea!" Misaki said as he hopped up to go make tea, which was more of a desperate attempt to get away from the situation, even if momentarily.

"So..." Takahiro said to break the silence.

Akihiko pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit the end of one of them.

"So, how long have you and Misaki..*gulp* been together?"

"I'd say around...since the time you announced you were getting married, I guess." Usagi said nonchalantly as a small puff of smoke came out of his mouth.

"O-oh, I see..."

Misaki then brought out three cups of tea on a platter and placed them on the coffee table between the two sofas. He then set the platter on the table. Before he could sit down next to his lover, Usagi pulled him onto his lap.

"What are you doing you perv!"

Akihiko ignored him and started to speak to Takahiro while holding Misaki in a princess hug.

"So, Takahiro, you being Misaki's brother and guardian, do you accept me as his lover?" Akahiro said fiercely.

"U-um sure but, it's just hard to take in. I never imagined that you would be gay..."

"_Is he serious?" Misaki thought._

"Well, I think I should be going... I'll visit or call sometime soon"

He stood up and briskly walked towards the door, opened it, and shut it softly behind him.

"T-that was embarrassing..." Misaki said with a blush.

In response, Usagi bent his head to the side and gave Misaki a long kiss.

"I bet you're still hard from before, huh?"

"N-no!"

Before Takahiro had reached the elevator, a thought occurred to him.

_Oh shit..I forgot my jacket in the apartment.._

He turned around, walked over and opened the door to the apartment.(In this fic, the door isn't autolock. :P)

He could never quite get the image he saw out of his head.

Hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I did writing it. : P

You know you want to review.

Press the button.

V


End file.
